We have done a series of studies concerned with the dependence of various oculomotor and perceptual phenomena on viewing distance. Our previous experiments on monkeys had shown that the visual and vestibular ocular responses to translational disturbances of the scene and of the observer are linear functions of the inverse of the viewing distance. Such dependence on proximity is appropriate for the vestibular reflexes that are stimulated by the linear acceleration of the head and must transform signals from cartesian to polar coordinates. We attributed the synergistic visual reflex sharing of this property to shared neural pathways secondary to shared function and frame of reference. We now report that smooth pursuit tracking in monkeys also shows this dependence on proximity, though somewhat less vigorously. We have begun similar studies in human subjects and have some preliminary data. Human responses to translational disturbances of the upper torso generated compensatory eye movements that were linear functions of the inverse of the viewing distance and that were virtually identical to those previously obtained in monkeys. However, in stark contrast to those of monkeys, human ocular following responses associated with translation of the visual scene showed no such dependence on proximity. We suspect that the insensitivity of human ocular following to viewing distance may result from the impoverished nature of the stimulus situation. Other studies on the scaling of size and depth cues with viewing distance by human subjects indicate that angular size is an important parameter in the scaling of depth, especially at greater distances when oculomotor cues are less reliable.